Did You Expect a Love Song?
by ThePowerOfTheGio
Summary: Alois has loved Ciel for years but feels competition from Ciel's other friends fighting for his attention. He never cared since he knew it was fruitless, but starts to worry when high school starts and upperclassman Sebastian Michaelis steps in Ciel's way. Will love blossom in the production of a surprising musical? Or will relationships shatter? HS AU. Final pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is a really old fanfic I wrote like two years ago when I was obsessed with Black Butler. I kind of drifted from the fandom afterwards but fell back in love with it a couple of weeks ago when I re-watched the show. Then i found this little gem deteriorating in the dusty corners of my laptop and now I really want to finish it. I do have another fanfic that I'm writing for a different fandom (I haven't put it up yet though) and I want to pick one to really work on over summer. So I'm just going to post this first chapter and see if I get enough positive feedback from you guys as the last couple of school days are dwindling down to see if I really want to commit to finishing this. Also, keep in mind that this is my writing from two years ago and I haven't really heavily edited it yet so please bear with me. Thanks so much you guys! :)**

* * *

When I was a little boy, I didn't understand right from wrong like other little boys did. My parents were never around to teach me anything and I didn't go outside long enough to learn myself. All I had was my little brother, Luca, who I took care of and loved, to learn with me the ways of life. The problem was that Luca and I were just kids who didn't know any better than to just be ourselves and do what we want. Now, I know that to most people this might not seem like a problem, but the thing was that we didn't understand things like the world did. We didn't understand that boys weren't supposed to like the color purple or dress up in ball gowns for fun. We wore anything we thought made us look pretty and feel nice. We didn't understand the concept of God and heaven or how marriage was supposed to be between a man and a woman. When we read stories about girls' who met nice men that they would fall in love with, we hoped that one day we would also find a nice man to love too. I didn't understand that those thoughts were wrong. I just figured that if the girls were doing it and were happy then it's probably what I should be doing too.

That's why on the first day of Kindergarten I didn't understand why the other kids were making fun of my purple, zebra-striped flats or the braid Luca had helped me make in my hair. I didn't understand why after recess that day the other kids had locked me outside so I couldn't get back in for naptime. But, when I turned around to cry, I understood that my confusion had been faith's plan for me this entire time because standing in front of me was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. He was innocently scratching at the dirt with his feet, his blue bangs falling over his eyes, completely oblivious to the bullying the other kids were afflicting on me. He heard me sniffle and looked up at me, his expression blank, then glanced over my shoulder at the closed doors behind me.

"Where'd they go?" he asked, his voice rang through my ears like a song and I had almost forgotten that I was supposed to say something back.

"They don't like me." I answered quietly, hoping he wouldn't judge me like the other kids had.

"Why?" he asked taking a step closer, he seemed interested in my situation and wanted to help.

I just shrugged, keeping my eyes glued to the ground even though my body urged me to take in every inch of his precious appearance. He looked me up and down a couple times before his eyes opened wide and he let out a chuckle.

"It's because of your shoes, silly!" He exclaimed, pointing at my feet.

I looked down at the sparkly shoes that comfortably housed my feet and looked back up at him confused. Luca had picked them out for me this morning and we had both agreed that they were pretty, especially compared to the boring black shoes everyone else was wearing.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"They're girl shoes," he said like it was the most obvious thing ever. I didn't understand what he meant by that. Were there different shoes for girls and boys like there were for kids and adults? But kids have small feet and adults have big feet. Is there a difference between girl and boy feet that I never knew about? Well, there can't be because if these are girl shoes then they fit fine on me.

"How?" I asked. He seemed to ponder the question for a while.

"I don't know; that's just how it is." He answered, kind of confused himself. I was about to ask him another question when the door behind me opened and our teacher walked out. She started yelling at us about keeping up with the class and not staying behind and pulled my ear to drag me inside. I grabbed the boy's hand and took him behind me. When we reached the classroom, I didn't want to let go. I felt comfort and warmth in his fragile grasp. Why did I have this sensation around him? Why did he give off this amazing atmosphere that could just drag me in like this? That was probably the most crucial thing that I didn't understand: my feelings for this boy.

"What's your name?" he asked as the teacher let go of my ear to make her way to the front of the classroom. I rubbed the raw skin in hope that it would ease my pain.

"Alois," I said letting go of my ear to give him my full attention. "Alois Trancy."

"Ciel Phantomhive," he said extending his hand. I wasn't sure what to do with his hand but I do remember thinking about how scary his last name sounded. He chuckled at seeing my confusion. "You shake it, dumby." He said, taking my hand and waving it up and down a couple times. His wonderful laugh echoed in my ears as I stared at his beautiful smile.

That night I told Luca about Ciel and asked him why he was so different than everyone else. Luca pointed out that it was like the characters in the stories and that I was in love. Even though we were little and Luca was younger than me, I believed him. From that day on, when I would think of love I would subconsciously think of Ciel. From that day on, my life had a purpose and a need. From that day on, my life would be changed because of the presence of that boy.

* * *

I looked up at him now, ten years later, sitting alone in the shadowed corner of the bleachers. His eyes were closed and his foot silently tapped to the beat coming through his headphones, oblivious to everything around him. He had changed so much after his parent's death that that memory seemed like a dream now. Now he had to live with his Grandpa, Tanaka, and wasn't as happy all the time like he used to be and detached himself from most situations. It was almost painful to watch but it was an image I had memorized from all the times I had witnessed it. In 7th grade, though, he had discovered a love for music and I would often see him sitting like this and almost perfectly happy. I enjoyed seeing the boy I loved so much at peace. He was in his haven.

"Hey Ciel!" I yelled waving at him as I ran up the bleachers. His I eyes flew open and he glared at me as I plopped down next to him. I knew doing that kind of stuff annoyed him but I love being the center of his attention, even if it was in an irritating way.

"What do you want, Alois?" he asked, rubbing his temples.

"Oh nothing, I just thought you looked lonely." I answered, teasing him.

"Lizzy had just left and given me some peace for you to show up and ruin it." He mumbled.

"Oh, you're here with Lizzy." I said, my voice dropping an octave. He peaked at me from under his bangs before responding.

"Yes."

I tried not to let my face sink but I think my efforts were wasted. Lizzy was Ciel's girlfriend, even though the whole thing had been arranged by their parents way before their death since they were all too great of friends. Lizzy really liked Ciel, but Ciel never seemed to care. Still she brought wonders to Ciel's social status bringing him up to be pretty top notch around the school, well for a freshman anyway. There was only so much Lizzy could do. We were actually all good friends back in elementary school but once Ciel and her announced their relationship in middle school I stopped being so found of her. I mean she's obviously annoying Ciel since they're such polar opposites.

I noticed Ciel had gone back to silently listening to his music and the look on his face made me not want to disturb him, so I just sat back and took in my surroundings. I hadn't even paid an ounce of attention to the football game going on until now. I didn't know much about football so I was a little confused but I did know we were winning by a landslide without even having to look at the score board. We have Sebastian Michaelis and Claude Faustus on our team, the most amazing kids at our school. They were hot, smart, funny, athletic, popular, at times even devilish, and step-brothers. What more can someone ask for. I always had a thing for Claude. Something about his cruel gaze sent butterflies through my stomach and his mysterious composure made me want to melt. Of course, he was just admired at a distance; I could never actually go up and talk to him. I'm invisible to him, just another somebody walking in the background. And plus there was _her._ Hannah Anafeloz. I snarled at seeing her in her short skirt and pom-poms cheering for Claude, her boyfriend. She was a cheerleader, he was a football player, they were both seniors and popular so it worked out. Still, I hate that whore. It seemed almost like everyone around me was in some sort of relationship except for me.

Our team scored another touchdown but I'm pretty sure the other team had given up awhile back. Hannah threw herself on Claude as he ran over towards her, Lizzy waved at Ciel with one of her pom-poms from where she stood with the other cheerleaders, while they all pranced around with their significant others.

Disgusting.

Wait a second. Sebastian doesn't have anyone on his shoulder. He never does anyway. I don't know if it's because he hasn't gotten over the whole 'cooties' thing yet or if he just hates the world because he never dates, ever. He was the most popular boy in school, even more than his step-brother, Claude, without even trying. Sebastian would get an A+ while Claude got an A. Sebastian was quarter back while Claude was a linebacker. Sebastian would get more carnations on Valentine's Day and more asks to prom then Claude could dream of. He could have anything he wanted with the snap of his fingers, but he never wanted anything. He never cared about anything. He just let his step-brother drag him around without protesting. I bet that frustrated Claude to the end of the world. Claude had practically built his step-brother up with his own hands and Sebastian had managed to pass him and be more successful without even giving a shit.

I pulled my attention away from the popular crowd as the game commenced. Seeing as I wasn't big on athletics, football bored me to the depths of hell. I noticed the triplets, Thompson, Timber, and Cantebury, sitting not that far away from us. They were the 'emo kids.' They didn't talk much, kept to themselves, and always had a blank expression on their faces. There's a rumor that back in 6th grade they knew Hannah really well and practically worshiped the ground she walked on. They were all really good friends though, but the triplets had a weird obsession for the light haired girl. So, you could imagine the heartbreak that arose after Hannah had left them for Claude without even looking back. They were hurt, rejected, and scared. But they were also different and, therefore, made fun of by Hannah herself. The world was a cruel place.

Contradicting them, though, were the circus freaks siting a couple rows in front of the three boys. We called them the circus freaks because of how weird they were. They were all athletic in some way but their awkward personalities and strange nicknames reversed their gifts and pulled them down the popularity ladder. Plus some of them were into really weird sports that would never be respected in a high school. Like archery, synchronized swimming, table tennis, and fencing were some of the worst things they did. But, the weirdest part was that they didn't seem to care. Even though they were constantly bullied and made fun of they never stepped down, never stopped what they were doing, and always had a go-lucky attitude. I secretly respected them for doing what I could never do.

"Alois." I heard Ciel state next to me.

"Yeah." I chirped, completely forgetting about my previous thoughts.

He nodded his head, gesturing over my shoulder, so I turned and noticed the petite blonde standing on the other side of me. I also noticed that I was blocking her path from reaching the seat in between her boyfriend and me. I wanted to snicker at her and stretch my feet further into her way but the glare Ciel sent me told me otherwise. I reluctantly cleared a passage for her and tried not to growl as she plopped her fat ass between us.

"Ciel did you see me?!" The annoying girl started as she clung onto Ciel like a lifeline. I tried holding back a smile when I saw him crank up his music. "I had practiced for like ages to get that front flip down. I almost fell too! Oh my god, I thought I was going to mess up in front of everybody which would be totally embarrassing."

Ciel was accurately responding to each one of her comments by nodding his head or mumbling a "really?" It was a skill he had perfected over the years of knowing Lizzy.

At that moment a group of scantily clad girls walked by and sat into a growing group a couple rows in front of us. Lizzy glared at them in disgust from where she sat.

"Ugh, it's so disgusting how girls will dress and act like that just to get a guy's attention. Like, they have no respect for themselves and their own body. God, it's so annoying having to put up with them all the time, like they just need to grow up." Lizzy ranted. I couldn't help but glance down at the miniskirt of her cheerleader uniform but decided not to mention it. I had noticed over the years that girls seemed to really hate other girls. The more of a slut you were or the more perfect you were the more another girl would hate you. I always figured they were just jealous of the attention the other girl was getting and I also figured I probably shouldn't mention it. Girls were really scary sometimes too.

"Ew. Why do they all hang around that guy, Lau, anyway? He's not even hot and like really scary. I heard he sells drugs which would explain why those sluts were all over him. It's so sad 'cause they're like screwing themselves over."

Ah, yes, Lau. He was friend with Ciel and they still were to some extent. They were both really serious and fit each other very well but the difference in their overall goals was probably what didn't let them get too close. Lau had a lust for girls and an apparent connection to a drug dealership, which was enough to keep the whores around him. Lau actually had a girlfriend, Ran-Mao. She was really quiet and smart but had a hot body which kept the guys all over her. But, for whatever reason, the only person she had her eyes for was Lau and never left his side despite his horny tendencies. Even now I could see her sitting in his lap amongst the group of girls. It was too shady of a group to actually know reality from rumor but apparently Lau and Ran-Mao were related and had an incest thing going on. I didn't believe it, though, rumors were just rumors.

"Hey you guys!" I heard someone yell. All three of our heads shot around to see Soma making his way up the stairs with an armful of food. "I brought us snacks to watch the game." He said once he reached us.

"No one actually watches the games, Soma." Ciel stated.

The purple haired boy just shrugged and jumped around me to sit in between Lizzy and Ciel. I could see the girl was mad at that so I smirked at her misery. If there was anyone more obsessed with Ciel than Lizzy and me it was definitely Soma. It's kind of funny how Ciel has so many friends that he doesn't even want or like. But there was a rumor going around that Soma and Mr. Agni, the Home Ec. Teacher, had a thing going on, which I completely believed in. You could see it in their eyes and how they acted differently around each other. It was almost beautiful how two people could share so much love for each other.

For whatever reason, I glanced over at Ciel at that moment. His eyes were closed, foot tapping, he was beautiful. I felt something within me pulling me closer to him and I had this overwhelming want to just take him in my arms and never let him go. But, of course, that would never happen. My being physically hurt at that thought. I felt like there was a giant weight pressing against my chest and I knew that there was nothing I could do but let it sit there and crush me. This happened whenever I thought of Ciel and it killed me every time. Why couldn't he just love me back? Honestly what was so wrong with that? Isn't that what happened in the movies? Why couldn't it just happen to me? Why? The one thing I wanted the most in life was right in front of me but I couldn't do anything about it. The person I loved the most was also the person killing me. I wanted to hate him but I couldn't.

"Hey, Ciel, I heard that the parts for the play are going to be posted on Monday." Soma piped up, pulling me away from my thoughts.

I glanced at Ciel and he was smiling a little which made me smile too.

"I know." Ciel answered. I could tell that he was trying to hide his expression.

I loved how happy theater made him. It was the only thing he enjoyed and now he was really excited since we were in high school so the plays were supposed to be way bigger and cooler. What the actual play is going to be about is a surprise, though, (It's some weird tradition at our school) but we all auditioned for it anyway. Like all of us, Soma, Lizzy, Ciel, and I are all going to be in it, hopefully. Ciel's really good at acting, though, and he loves it so we know for sure he's going to get a part. He's so happy when he's up on stage that it almost radiates out to the audiences. His performances are always just so spectacular.

"Oh, I'm just so excited! I think I did really well at my audition so I really think I'm going to get a good part. But, I heard the teacher's crazy. Oh, well I bet it's going to be fun anyway." Soma kept rambling on. No one was really paying attention but enjoying the boy's aura until half time ended. Then he and Lizzy had to leave. Oh, I forgot to mention that Soma was the only male cheerleader at our school. So, they left and I found myself once again alone with Ciel.

"Hey, I bet your ganna get an awesome part in the play." I stated.

"I know." He answered nonchalantly.

I smiled at his self-confidence. I always admired Ciel for that. He loved himself and held his head up high when he walked. He wasn't like one of those kids who went around hurting themselves for attention or used his parent's death as an excuse to get pity. It's funny actually because he had one of the worst pasts of them all and he didn't let it tear him down. He had goals and ambitions and he wouldn't let anything get in his way. He was an inspiration.

"Stop smiling like that. It's creepy." He ordered.

"Sorry," I apologized and tried to hide my grin.

We spent the rest of the game like that, in silence. I didn't want to disturb him and his music so instead I just sat there feeling happy to be near him. I had scooted closer after the other two left so now I could take him in. I could take in his smell, the scent of sweet tea mixed with icing and something else that I could never put my finger on. I could hear the soft bass of his music thumping through his earphones at the high volume he preferred it at. But, more than anything, I could feel his hand sitting millimeters away from mine and had to fight the urge to reach out and grab it. It was taking almost all of my concentration so I finally just pulled back and crossed my arms over my chest.

'It will never happen, Alois.' I told myself over and over almost every day now.

'Never.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so just for you I did some more digging and searching around in my laptop and found chapter two :DDD. I thought this chapter might help you guys understand the actual plot to this story and that there actually is no decided pairing yet when it comes to who Ciel ends up with since ch 1 was so heavily AloisxCiel oriented (mostly because it was all from Alois's perspective). Please please please review you guys. This story has already gotten so many views but only one review so idk if you guys don't like it or if you're just lazy. I really want to know if I should continue this story because I have some really good ideas and also tell me what pairing you want or if you don't care. Again, this is my writing from two years ago so I'm sorry that it's not very good. Thanks so much! 3**

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive was not a patient boy, especially not for silly things like high school and crazy teachers, but he managed to control his temper and wait all weekend for the audition results. The stupid teacher, Madame Red (She made them call her Madame for whatever reason), wouldn't even tell them what play they were auditioning for so he found himself kind of anxious as he walked through his school to the fine arts hall where the list was posted. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous but he managed to look unfazed as he walked through the halls. Probably because he had promised himself he wouldn't drop out of this play. He knew that whatever role he got was picked just for him and he was the best who could play it. Whether it was soldier B or the lead he would stick with it because he never bailed like that. He made a promise and a commitment when he auditioned that he would not go back on.

He kept his earphones in even though he wasn't actually listening to music at the moment. Usually it calmed him down but he didn't want to be calmed down right now, he just wanted this to be over with.

Finally he approached the bulletin board on the wall across from the theater room. He was early so there was no one there and he was actually surprised that the list was already posted. He guessed Madame Red was pretty crazy.

He looked down and smoothed out his blue t-shirt and rolled up the white sleeves of the long sleeve shirt he was wearing under it. There was something stuck to his high tops so he rubbed it off and onto the floor and then wiped invisible lint from his black jeans. It took him a second to realize what he was doing and he mentally scolded him for being such a wuss.

"Pull yourself together Ciel. It's just a part in some stupid high school play." He told himself. But something in his gut told him that he should be very scared of what awaited him.

He shook his head and finally and hesitantly looked up at the list. He found himself subconsciously getting up on his tippy-toes to get a better view before he finally made out the words in bold at the top.

Hell no.

He quickly searched down the page to see if his name was anywhere and, to his dismay, it was. Second from the top.

Fuck.

The all mighty, great Ciel Phantomhive was playing Gabriella Montez in High School Musical.

Fuck.

He let his head sink into his hands as he thought about what he had just gotten himself into. He couldn't bail, not after he promised. But it's not like he told anyone. No, he wouldn't do that. He was a man of his word and he should have expected the worst when he made the decision to audition. But he had honestly not seen this one coming. He groaned when suddenly a thought hit him.

'Wait a second, if I'm playing the lead female role then who's playing…' he let his thoughts trail off as he raised his head to glance once more at the list and let his gaze travel up to the top of the paper.

"Oh fuck no." he said out loud.

"I was about to say the same thing."

He spun around to see Sebastian Michaelis standing behind him and staring at the list over Ciel's head. Sebastian was quarterback of the football team, A Honor Roll student, popular, any girl's dream guy, and playing Troy Bolton as the male lead in the school play.

"I'm guessing your Ciel," he said, looking down at said boy.

"Yes, and you?" He asked even though he was fully aware of who the man was. Sebastian raised a dark eyebrow at the boy, probably never being asked such a question before in his life, but compelled anyway.

"Why of course. I am Sebastian Michaelis, your leading man." He said, placing a hand over his chest and giving a slight nod of his head with a smirk.

"Yes, well not for long. I'm ordering you to quit the play." Ciel commanded. The man once again raised an eyebrow at the boy's words. No one ever talked to him like this before. Even his step-brother Claude knew that Sebastian had more authority than to be spoken to this way.

"What a bratty child you are." He said a little frustrated with the boy.

"I'm not a child!" the blue-haired boy exclaimed. It was obviously a day to day problem for him.

Sebastian ignored his banter and once again glanced at the list to find what spot his step-brother landed. He smirked when he saw it and realized that he had actually gotten the better end of the stick on this one then Claude.

"Don't worry; this isn't a big surprise considering Madame Red. She almost has a fetish for boys in drag. Most of the freshman have to go through it and worse so don't think for a second that I'm quitting. It's just acting. You're really over thinking it." Sebastian stated.

Ciel was about to respond with his own argument but realized that the dark haired man was already walking away.

"Hey!" He called to stop him but was cut off by a big mass of blonde pouncing on him.

"Oh my God! Ciel! I saw the whole thing! Oh my God you are so lucky! I can't believe you get to play Sebastian's romantic interest!" Alois beamed from where he sat on top of his friend.

"Get the hell off me, Alois." Ciel barked. He really was in no mood for the blonde's chirpy mood. The other boy obeyed and got off the younger boy, helping him up and mumbling a "sorry."

"Listen, Alois. I hate that man and I don't want anything to do with him but I'm not going to quit this play. I made a commitment to it that I am not going back on so just shut your bloody mouth and leave me the hell alone." Ciel said the whole thing completely calmly like the disciplined boy he was. Then he put in his earphones, volume full blast, and walked away.

Most people would be insulted but Alois knew Ciel better. He just needed some time to cool off and then he'd be back to his cold, anti-social self.

The blonde boy sighed and turned to the list. He scanned through the lines and his eyes went wide as he read his own name.

No fucking way.

All thoughts of Ciel had suddenly left the boy's mind as his daydreaming began. He practically skipped down the halls for the rest of the day, ecstatic about the wonderful news. He knew how sad the musical was making his friend but it was making him the happiest boy alive. He was so excited for rehearsals to start that he could barely contain himself.

He, Alois Trancy, had obtained the roll of Sharpay Evans and her brother, Ryan Evans, was being played my none other than Claude Faustus.

* * *

That day after school, everyone met up in the theater room to receive their scripts and other orders and to just over all mingle with each other. There were a lot more people involved in the play then Ciel expected but he still sat in the corner by himself, reviewing the script. He had to crank his music up really loud just to block out everyone's ridiculous chatter but he didn't mind. The parts were attached to the script and Ciel glanced over them in curiosity. Alois had gotten Sharpay with Claude as Ryan so he must be happy at least. Lizzy was an extra which didn't surprise him at all. She can't sing to save her life but he knew her dancing from cheerleading would be good enough to land her something. Soma got Chad which Ciel thought was kind of racist but ignored it and saw that an upper classmen named Mey-Rin had gotten Taylor. That would be interesting seeing as Soma was as gay as a rainbow and completely awkward around girls.

Ciel had to contain his laugh when he saw that Hannah, the beautiful, popular, head cheerleader, had landed the part of Martha. She was a senior and still couldn't manage a lead role. How pathetic. All the circus kids that Alois had told him about had gotten extras which made sense since they could probably dance very well. One girl, though, got the part of Kelsey, the pianist. Ciel wasn't sure who it was since they all used nicknames so it only said 'Doll.'

Cantebury, Thompson, and Timber, or the 'emo kids' as Alois called them, got the parts of Zeke, Jason, and an understudy. It wasn't distinguished exactly which triplet got which part but was written exactly like that. As if they themselves would have to figure out who would actually participate in the play. That pissed Ciel off plenty and he was already starting to get annoyed with this teacher who was late by the way.

Ciel was suddenly uninterested in everyone else's parts and instead leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He decided to just concentrate on his music for some relaxing moments before a silence pushed him to leave that world. He opened his eyes and pulled out his headphones in just enough time to witness the entrance of the crazy theater teacher. She was dressed in a fire engine red dress that matched her odd haircut and piercing red eyes. She strutted to the front of the room with a huge grin across her face like she owned the school before introducing herself.

"Hello, my young pupils." She greeted, her voice loud and clear. "I am Madame Red to those of you who don't know me, and welcome to the theater department."

Ciel felt someone elbow him and he turned to see that Alois and the rest of his friends had pulled up chairs to sit around him when he wasn't paying attention. Alois was waving a finger around his ear and mouthing the word "crazy." Ciel slapped his hand away before the teacher saw and directed his attention back to the front of the room.

"I am sure you are all aware that the musical we will be performing this year is High School Musical which is a famous Disney Channel movie so I expect you to not use that as a guideline to your performance. I want this to be a new and original take on it so work hard. We will be having cast rehearsal every day after school from four to six except for Wednesday if you have a main role. Extras and smaller parts will only have to come to rehearsal Thursday and Friday after school. Crew meets Thursday and Friday mornings at seven and comes for after school Friday rehearsal. The musical will be from December 17th to the 22nd. The exact times are still to be announced. Rehearsals start next week so I expect you to brush up on your lines and prepare yourself for rigorous work. Any questions?"

No one dared to raise their hands.

"Good. If you need anything please talk to me either in the morning or after rehearsal or ask our club's president, Sebastian Michaelis, or vice president, Claude Faustus. Have a nice day." And then, with a wave and a slight nod, she left.

There was a silence hanging in the room, everyone a little overwhelmed, and Ciel suddenly realized what he had gotten himself into. The happy chatter was gone and everyone just sat there, staring.

Sebastian, who had been standing in the opposite corner of the room decided to make his appearance and replace Madame Red at the front of the room.

"I hope you understand how serious we are about this musical. If you think it's silly or don't want to work hard please leave now." There was a pause and his eyes met with Ciel's who didn't let his bored expression shake under his elder's gaze. Sebastian broke the glare and cleared his throat to continue. "Good. Meeting dismissed." With that, he left, his step-brother trailing behind him.

Conversation slowly started to fill the room and Ciel looked over at Alois's startled expression. When the blonde noticed Ciel's stare, he replaced it with a smile and started to tease the younger boy again.

"What? Are you scared or something now?" he mocked, nudging Ciel with his elbow.

"No." Ciel answered firmly.

"Really, well, have you taken the time to look through the script yet?" He asked.

"Yes, but just the beginning. Why?" The younger boy questioned.

"You and Sebastian have a kiss scene at the end. Won't that be interesting?" He stated, getting up from his chair. Most of the kids had filed out by now and there were only a couple still lingering around, immersed in their own conversations.

"What?!" Ciel exclaimed, quickly flipping through the script and earning a few glances. "That didn't happen in the movie!"

"Yeah, well Madame Red changed it." The blonde stated. Ciel glared at him. "Cheer up, Ciel. Think about it, you get to kiss the hottest guy in school. That's every girl's dream."

"Yeah, every _girl's_ dream." He said, standing up to be at eye level with his friend but then remembered he was the shorter one here. He didn't let it get to him, though, and continued. "I'm not a girl, Alois, and I'm definitely not gay."

A pained expression crossed the blonde's face at that last part but Ciel didn't care enough. Instead he reached over to grab his backpack from the floor and stomped out of the room.

This musical was going to suck.

* * *

Claude hated a lot of things. He hated things that everyone else expected him to like. He hated his brother, Sebastian, his girlfriend, Hannah, and every single other being in the world. He hated the idiotic concept of the public school system, football, and theater. He hated anyone better than him and stupid people. All in all, Claude was pissed off most of the time, but he didn't mind because the aura it produced scared most people away. So, you could imagine his shock when he found another being that wasn't completely appalling to him.

It happened during lunch. Claude was in an extra pissy mood that morning from Sebastian hogging the bathroom and, as a result, neglected to pack his lunch for that day. So, he was forced to buy the revolting cafeteria food. After placing together a well-balanced plate, he decided to grab an extra sweet to shake things up a little, and that's when it happened. As he reached for the last slice of cheesecake, his hand collided with someone else's, also reaching for the same piece. He ignored it, and grabbed onto the plate, knowing when the person realized who it was they were competing with, they would pull away. But the hand latched on and took the cake for themselves which shocked Claude.

"What the…?" Claude muttered, astonished, as he faced the other person.

It was a small boy who looked like he belonged in the elementary school. He had dull blue bangs that covered the most gorgeous bright blue eyes, framed in dark eyelashes. There were also some other stunning features on the boy that Claude noticed but he couldn't concentrate on anything other than those eyes. For the first time in his life, Claude was at a loss for words.

Oblivious to Claude's behavior, the boy added the cake to the pile of sweets he had already accumulated and moved to pay for his food. Claude watched him the whole way until the boy was sitting alone at a table before he realized it was his turn in line. He quickly paid for his food and rushed over to his table where Sebastian was sitting alone. It was still early in the lunch period so there weren't many people there yet.

"Sebastian." Was all he could manage to spit out.

"Yes?" His step-brother answered, raising an eyebrow at Claude's unnatural behavior.

"Who… is that?" He asked, pointing towards the boy's table.

"Claude, you can't just point into a crowd of people and expect me to know who you're talking about." Sebastian stated, annoyed at how vague his brother was.

"He's sitting at a table alone, listening to music, eating a bunch of sweets, and has blue hair and eyes." Claude listed as he observed the boy from across the room. Sebastian's eyes widened as he saw Ciel fitting the description but held the expression well from his step-brother.

"Ah, yes. That is Ciel Phantomhive, a freshman who got the lead role in the musical." He answered, a slight smirk bleeding through his exterior.

"But I thought you had the lead role." Claude questioned.

"Yes, I have the male lead." Sebastian stated, rubbing it in a little. "But Ciel has the female lead."

If Claude had been drinking something he would've spit it out at that moment.

"What?!"

"What?"

Both boys looked up to see Grell Sutcliffe leaning on their table, trying to get a bit of the conversation.

"Honestly Grell, can't you make your own friends." Sebastian asked, rubbing his temples.

"Aw, don't be so mean Sebby. You guys are my friends!" Grell stated, striking a pose. Sebastian was about to kick him square in the crotch but was beat to it by a stunning William T. Spears.

"How kind of you to join us, Spears." Claude greeted.

He nodded, before sitting down on the opposite end of the round table. Grell on the other hand, plopped down right next to Sebastian and latched onto his arm.

"Get off of me." He ordered.

"That is no way to speak to a lady!" The red-headed yelled but complied anyway. They all just rolled their eyes at his weird ways.

"Hey you guys!"

At that moment a young Ronald Knox decided to join the group by taking the seat between Grell and Will at the circular table. He was one of the only people in their group who could actually stand Grell seeing as he was the only man that the red-head magically showed no romantic attraction towards at all. The group as a whole was a pretty weird bunch but there were two factors that brought them together. One was the fact that they were all insanely popular in there grade. Sebastian and Claude were most popular in the whole school and seniors, Will was the most popular junior in his grade, Grell was a family friend of Will's that always followed them around, and Ronald was the most popular Sophomore and the youngest of the group. They hadn't had a chance to recruit a freshman yet and probably weren't unless Will decided to do it based on the tradition of the group. The other aspect that held them together was their hatred towards everything and monotone personalities. The only ones who didn't fit that were Grell, who doesn't count, and Ron, who their still not exactly sure how he's still around.

They didn't hang out on the weekends or after school and they didn't pick each other for group projects or go to each other for help or support. They basically just used each other for their own personal gain and to have someone to sit with at lunch. Still, they had a mutual respect for one another and were aware of where they stood in the food chain. All in all, conversation was usually boring but things worked out so they kept coming back together.

At that moment Sebastian noticed a group approaching Ciel's table. They were all much perkier than him and tackled him on site. A blonde girl took the seat to Ciel's right and started running her mouth while a blonde boy and an Indian boy fought for the seat to his left. Sebastian was surprised to see Ciel had such loyal friends but chuckled when he noticed the blue-haired boy completely ignoring them and even turning up his music.

The silence hanging at his table brought Sebastian's attention back to his own life and he decided to use this opportunity to taunt his step-brother a little.

"So, how did you two do in your auditions?" he asked Grell and Will since Ronald didn't want to audition.

"Oh, just awful!" Grell immediately began speaking. "You would think that after being such good friends with the Madame I would at least land a decent role. I practically helped her pick the musical this year! But, no, I have to play that inferior old hag of a theater teacher, Mrs. Darbus. Ugh that will not look good at all!"

"And you, Spears?" Sebastian asked, completely ignoring Grell's rant.

He opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by the red-head.

"Oh, I pulled a couple strings for William to get the role of Coach Bolton. That way we would have scenes together, and get to play off each other, and just make it wonderful." There were hearts in his eyes when he finished.

"I heard you got the lead role, Sebastian." Will stated.

"Yes, I did. And a freshman got the female lead."

"What?! Who?!" Grell probed.

Sebastian glanced at his step-brother with a smirk before pointing to Ciel across the room. "He's the introverted blue-haired boy sitting at the loud table over there." He added to be clearer.

The whole table directed their glances towards the oblivious Ciel, picking up a strawberry from his cheesecake to shove into his mouth.

"What?! You're kissing _him_?!" Grell boomed, grabbing onto Sebastian's collar.

"You're _kissing _him?" Claude asked from next to him.

Sebastian couldn't help when another smirk leaked onto his face.

"Yes, I am."

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! It really means a lot :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so I'm back after like a month with a chapter I actually wrote recently just for you guys but with no major editing because I'm lazy and don't have an editor~~ Anywho so sorry this chapter is so short (the last two chapters were hella long though like don't start expecting that shit from me)but I had to cut it off because the next chapter reveals some heavy stuff that I still need to double check. I'm basically just winging this story which is really weird and scary for me since usually I take like months to plan and write a story out before even considering putting it up. I'm also not sure what to do with the final pairing because I was going to just default to SebaCiel but people are asking for CielxAlois (which is what I wanted originally) so I'm really confused what to do now. You should definitely tell me in a review what you think because that would really help. Ok I'll stop talking now... Enjoy~**

* * *

"Sebastian, I don't think this is a very good idea." Claude stated as the pair left the cafeteria.

"What isn't a good idea?" Sebastian asked, the annoyance clear in his tone.

"The… um… the _kiss_." He practically whispered the last part.

"Why not?" Sebastian asked, trying to sound genuinely concerned but in reality he didn't give a shit about what his step-brother thought most of the time.

"Well, I mean, he's just a freshman, and a boy at that. And a loser, too. I heard nobody likes him." Clade stated.

"Oh, really?" Sebastian said with a little bit of sarcasm as he remembered how Ciel's friends had practically tackled him in the cafeteria.

"Yeah, think about what that will do to your reputation. You'll be the laughing stock of the whole school." Claude pressed on.

"Well, it's not like Madame Red hasn't made us do it before, so I don't see the big problem… Unless you're jealous." Sebastian poked.

"No, of course not!" Claude answered a little too quickly.

"Then there is no problem here." Sebastian stated as they continued walking to their next class.

* * *

Ciel had rigorously studied his lines all week and even practiced with Tanaka a couple times, practically neglecting his actual school work. So, it would only be reasonable to assume he was a little nervous and showed up to rehearsal early. There were twenty minutes between the last bell ringing and the start of rehearsal but he had made it there in three. He was standing in the huge auditorium all by himself so he decided to cross the rows of seat and make his way to center stage. He felt a pinch of stage fright in his chest when he got there as he tried to imagine a full house with a spotlight on him. It wasn't normal for a freshman to get a lead role so he knew that there was a lot of pressure on him. He almost wanted to crawl under a rock for a little bit or ask to switch to crew but he refrained. He was a Phantomhive after all.

"Fascinating isn't it?" Ciel jumped and turned around to see Sebastian standing a couple feet behind him with a smirk on his face. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

"Go away." Ciel ordered, returning to face his imaginary audience.

There was a silence and when Ciel decided to see if the male was still there, he was surprised to see him magically standing right next to him. Sebastian was staring out into the auditorium too, probably at his own make-believe audience, and there was a slight grin gracing his lips. Ciel tried to look back at the audience but found the sound of the older male's breaths more entertaining.

"You know that feeling you get when you perform? Adrenaline mixed with a pinch of stage fright and that sense that you're on top of the world?" Sebastian asked turning to face Ciel who was in complete shock. "It's just magical, isn't it?"

"How do you know that?" Ciel murmured, barely audible as he looked up at Sebastian. No one has ever understood that before. Or at least no one would ever admit to it. Especially not the high and mighty Sebastian or anyone who got a lead role. Those people were meant to handle their parts with confidence, which is one of the reasons why they landed the part, and Sebastian just obliterated that wall when it was only their second time talking. But it didn't feel wrong. It felt like it was almost something expected. Like he could have said the same thing back with trust in his co-actor. All in all it was a weird experience, but he couldn't manage to tear his gaze.

"Sebastian! Can you come help me for a second?" Someone yelled from behind the curtains backstage.

"Coming!" Sebastian yelled back, his eyes never once wavering from where they were locked with Ciel's.

Then, with a nod of his head, Sebastian was gone, and Ciel was alone.

His body relaxed and he released a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. What had just happened? He had hated this Sebastian person after being called a brat by him and learning that every person at school practically worshiped the ground he walked on. He knew that Sebastian thought he could treat Ciel as scum but he was not about to let him. But then, _this_ happened. The man was deep and understood Ciel's feelings before he even explained them. Was it all a game or had Ciel truly had the wrong impression? Who knows? There was no time to think because at that moment one of the auditorium doors flung open and Madame Red strolled in with a student who appeared to be a boy but had long red hair and heels and was talking non-stop.

"Oh, Ciel, you're here early!" She said, interrupting the other student. "I hope you've got your lines down because today there will be no scripts allowed on stage."

Ciel gulped a little but nodded; relieved he had most of it memorized.

"Well since you're here, why don't we go ahead and start." She said, taking a seat at a desk in the middle of the auditorium. "Sing the chorus to Breaking Free, that song must be perfect. Oh, and Grell, go find Sebastian so he can sing too." She told the red-head who had taken the seat next to her.

"Oh, of course, Madame." Grell answered but stopped when Sebastian and Claude walked onto the stage.

"Oh never mind then, but could you be a dear and get me a coffee? And Claude I seem to have forgotten my script in the classroom, how about you go fetch it for me?" She asked. The two complied and left.

"Well now that they're gone," she said once the auditorium doors were shut again.

"Sing."

* * *

Ciel sighed as he walked out of the auditorium. What had just happened to him? Sebastian, when he was singing, was absolutely spectacular and his eyes managed to lock onto Ciel's with a warm gentle look. It was like he actually loved Ciel as much as Troy loved Gabriella and he almost forgot his entrance because of it.

"Ciel!" said boy groaned as a peppy Alois attached himself to his arm. "Wasn't that just a great rehearsal? Oh my God I'm so excited for the next one! And did you see Claude? He is just so amazing at acting it was like he really loved me."

Ciel was shocked at his words, remembering his own thoughts, but covered it easily.

"You know it's just acting, right?" He scoffed.

"Yeah but it's still fun to pretend." The blonde boy beamed.

Ciel just rolled his eyes as they walked out of the school. They started the long walk home in silence and Ciel instinctively slid his headphones in. Alois was babbling on about the rehearsal and his scenes with Claude and how exciting high school was and Ciel was pretending to ignore him but still kept the volume low enough that he could hear the blonde boy. He was actually semi interested to learn about Alois's scenes with Claude and whether they had made the same connection as he had with Sebastian.

He was only halfway through the first song when a shiny black convertible drove by them. Ciel didn't know much about cars but it looked expensive and the owners had taken advantage of its lavish features and kept the roof down to enjoy the warm August weather. They stopped at a stop light just ahead of them and Ciel recognized Claude driving and Sebastian in the passenger seat staring at his phone.

"Oh, shit, it's them." Alois pointed out, trying to hide behind Ciel and slowing down his pace dramatically so they would take longer to reach the crosswalk.

"So, what?" Ciel asked, pushing Alois away from him.

"So, we're losers that have to walk home because we can't drive yet. Like this is so embarrassing." He stated.

"Alois you're fifteen. It's not like you could be driving even if you wanted to. I'm pretty sure they're aware of that." Ciel said as they reached the crosswalk and pressed the button for them to cross.

He tried to act cool and like he didn't care but, as if he heard them, Sebastian looked up from the car and locked eyes with Ciel. His body stiffened. There was no smiling, no waving, no nodding, or any form of greeting. But centuries later, the light finally turned green and the step-brothers drove off.

When they arrived at Ciel's house ten minutes later, he still felt phased by the strange encounter. Never had he felt so intimidated by someone before. He actually felt like he wasn't good enough, like he had to impress this mysterious man, and it was something he had never experienced before. He could easily say he very much hated the feeling.

Ciel lived in a small, one-story, yellow house with green hedges and a white picket fence on the edge of a road with no neighborhood but instead trees for company. Even though he had plenty of money with the amount that was left for him in his parent's will, Tanaka still insisted they lived modestly with just enough space to live comfortably. Because of that, though, Tanaka didn't work. He lived off this and his retirement fund so he took extra care keeping the house in pristine condition and acting as if he was Ciel's own personal butler half the time. He never really knew his grandfather that well before his parents had died and it still felt strange living with him even after all these years.

"Why do you always come here, anyway?" Ciel asked as they walked into his room and threw their backpacks down. "Your place seems like it'd be a lot more entertaining."

"My house is so boring." Alois answered, referring to the three-story mansion he called home. Whether Alois was wealthier than Ciel's parents he would never know, but Alois was definitely more used to the luxurious lifestyle his foster parents had given him than Ciel would ever be. "Plus my parents won't make us snacks like Tanaka will."

They plopped down onto Ciel's twin bed, Alois resting his head on the back of Ciel's legs as his feet dangled off the edge. They waited like that, Ciel on his stomach staring out the window to his right and Alois on his back staring at the ceiling, before Tanaka came into check on them.

"Are you boy's alright? How was school?" Tanaka wondered from the other side of the door.

"Good." They both said in unison.

"Would you boy's like some snacks?" He asked.

"Yes, please." They responded together again. And with that they listened to the shuffling of Tanaka's feet down the hallway to the kitchen. It was funny how they had already established a routine when it was only the third week of school. They lied there for a couple more moments before Alois rolled over onto his elbows and spoke.

"Ciel, what do you think of Sebastian?" Alois asked, staring into Ciel's eyes while the blue haired boy focused on the tree growing outside his window. "Like, honestly."

They sat like that for a few more moments with Ciel still not answering or making eye contact. He was used to being ignored by the younger boy, but he had asked Ciel a direct question. And an important one too. He can't just brush that off.

"Ciel!" Alois exclaimed, trying to get his attention.

Ciel finally decided to glance over at the other boy so to at least offer him some relief. The truth was that Ciel was unsure how to answer Alois's question. What did he think of Sebastian?

"Well, what do you think of Claude?" He asked.

"Stop avoiding the question." Alois teased even though he was starting to get worried. What if Ciel actually like Sebastian? I mean he was hella hot and rocking that whole dark and mysterious thing. He and Ciel did seem like they'd suit each other really well. "You know I think Claude is just absolutely gorgeous and dreamy but meant to be admired at a distance."

"Admired…" Ciel repeated, trailing off in his thoughts. Maybe he just admired Sebastian's artistic talents? That seemed logical, right?

"Yes, I admire him. But what about you and Sebastian? Do you admire him? Or is it more…" Alois probed. He was trying to sound suggestive to uncover Ciel's true feelings but he also tried to seem supportive. He wasn't sure though if he was doing this to be a good friend who supported Ciel's decision or as a cover to try and mask his own feelings.

"Honestly, I think Sebastian is just a giant thorn in my side and I can't wait to finish this damn musical and never have to see him again." Ciel explained as he sat up and grabbed his backpack off the floor and onto the bed. He started rummaging through it and pulling out homework to try and avoid Alois's knowing stare. He knew that the blonde boy could read him easier then he let on and he knew that he was measuring the truth behind Ciel's statement. It was true that Sebastian was causing more problems in Ciel's life then solving them, which he classified as annoying and useless, so the first part of that statement was true. But what about the second part?

* * *

**Please review! Your words keep me motivated :DDD**


End file.
